Beast Within
by WerewolfHybrid31
Summary: Damon has a side that no one knows about. He is a hybrid and he has a pack. The story of Damon keeping his secret safe while staying in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A fresh start with a new story! I have a saying on my profile that describes the stories I write about Vampire Diaries. I hope you enjoy the story! Thoughts are in **_Italics_**_. I don't own Vampire Diairies. _I'd like to thank Midnightquiver for helping me out with this chapter. I quote the show once or twice in every chapter.**

* * *

**_Damon's point of view_**

Time. All I have is time and it's been driving me insane. I don't have a real home anymore. I haven't had one for a long time. I made the mistake of falling in love with a vampire. She turned me and my brothers. She pitted us against each other. I've spoken to my brother a few times since but not much. The townspeople drove me out of my home, and any new home I found, I'm driven out of as well. On more than one occasion my pack was slaughtered and I was the sole survivor.

The first time I lost pack members after I lost my home was five months after joining the River Ash Pack in Finland. The local hunters were conspiring on eliminating us. The hunt was during the night of a full moon in November. Everyone fought hard, but the Hunters knew exactly how to kill werewolves. They used wolfsbane, a seemingly pretty flower to some, but a deadly poison to werewolves, to weaken us then they tried to cut our hearts out or our heads off to finish the job. My vampire side was the only thing that kept me alive. The wolfsbane infected me, but didn't kill me luckily. I was barely able to get away.

It wasn't until two years later that I joined another pack, the Crimson Shadow pack. I thought it was okay. The guilt of not being able to save the others of River Ash faded away enough that I was able to come out of solitary. During my stay with them, the rivalry with one of the other packs worsened to heights unimaginable. The other pack was larger than us, stronger than us. They were able to kill almost everyone without breaking a sweat. I killed several members, but there were still too many and we were overridden. I barely made it out and suffered heavily, yet again and I don't know about any others that survived. Scars remain to remind me of my past.

I didn't join another pack until a few years ago. It wasn't intentional. They just fell into my lap, and we fit together. We'd all had our share of problems in one way or another. I found an injured girl in a forest somewhere in New York. I didn't know where. I didn't care much about knowing where I passed through. She looked about seventeen years old and was covered in scratches and bites that weren't healing like they should've been. The mud all over her made her look as if she tried to take a mud bath. I could tell that she was a werewolf. She has a blue and a green eye and they glowed yellow and her teeth were extended into her canines. When she healed up some, she told me that her name was Natala, and that her pack disowned her, and she couldn't go back to her family. I didn't ask why. She was beaten up enough and for some reason…I cared. I asked if she wanted to start a pack with me. She took advantage of the opportunity quickly. We showed each other what fighting skills she had. I gave her a special charm that allowed her to shift whenever she wanted as well. It was a small wooden wolf that was howling attached to a chain. A witch I knew had made it. We were each other's family and had to look after each other. Since then the Fading Echo pack has grown. Wolves also without a pack have come to us, showed us that they were strong enough and capable of being in my pack. They proved their strength, loyalty and became a part of my pack, my family. Life in the Fading Echo Pack is good.

* * *

I decided to take my pack back to my hometown, Mystic Falls in order to make a more permanent home for us. While travelling packless, I longed to be with Katherine again. I honestly think that she's the perfect person for me. Without her, I wouldn't have learned about my werewolf side. She was the only person that truly cared for me. And she had the most beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. She's another reason for returning to Mystic Falls. She'd complete this life of mine, this still lingering emptiness that not even my pack fulfilled.

One night, I decided to walk around the woods. It had been a long while since I had, and I wanted to get used to the boundaries and see how Mystic Falls has changed over the years. When I got to the edge of the woods, I saw that there was a party. It was full of teenagers. _If anyone gets near me I'm going to kill them. I haven't hunted in a while. One of them would be a perfect meal_, I thought. I kept my distance from the party, but I watched them. No one came near me let alone really saw me. I turned to leave when I saw _her_. She was on the phone with someone. She was talking about someone named Matt and she sounded distraught. _It can't be her. She's stuck in the tomb. She's looks just like her_, I thought. _Time to confirm my suspicions_. I shifted back into my human form effortlessly and walked towards her.

"Katherine." If it was her, she would've either run towards me or ran in the opposite direction trying to hide.

"No. I'm Elena."

The Katherine lookalike answered. I told her that she reminds me of someone close to me, and introduced myself. She told me why she was alone. We talked about the future.

"I don't know what I want," she said.

"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants." She looked skeptical.

"What? Mysterious stranger that has all the answers."

I sighed, "Let's just say I've been around a long time."

"So Damon. Tell me. What is it that I want?"

"You want a love that consumes you; you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger."

Right when her parents were pulling up, she asked what I really wanted. I replied intending to compel her.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena". I ran back to the security of the woods and watched as she got into the car. I watched her until the car was out of sight. Then I shifted back into my wolf form and started a search for a meal. _She might not be Katherine, but she's worth getting to know._

* * *

**A/N: It's short but hopefully there's going to be more. I probably won't continue this unless I get some reviews for this. So people, show your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the updated verson of chapter 2! I'd like to thank Midnightquiver for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

_**"When we start** **killing**_

_**It's all coming down right now**_

_**From the nightmare we've created**_

_**I want to be awakened somehow**_

_**When we start killing it all will be falling down**_

_**From the Hell that we're in**_

_**All we are is fading away**_

_**When we start killing..."**_

I finally found a meal. A random guy. He was in his mid thirties, tall, and had brown hair. By the way he was dressed he was homeless. He was taking a midnight hike through the woods. By the way he was walking, he was drunk. It was obvious that he had no clue where he was going so I easily took advantage of that. In my human form, I quickly ended his life by draining the blood from his body. He tasted bitter and little bit like Jack Daniels.

His lifeless body was just lying there, lifeless. The wolf instincts inside became strong, too strong for me to handle. Next thing I knew, my teeth ripped into his stomach. There are pieces of fabric from his clothes, splinters of bones, and chunks of intestines surrounding the body as I continuously tear at it uncontrollably.

_Damon. Damon! I know you're out here! Stop ignoring me!_ It's Natala. She doesn't like the idea of bloodshed.

I was too tired to finish eating the heart before she found me.

_Damon! Answer me! Da-_

She caught me before I had a chance to run. The white wolf that's my second in command, stood in front of me. I could feel her disappointment emanating from her as she bared her teeth at me.

_Why Damon? Why did you do this?!_ She started growling at me.

_I was hungry!_ I growled back at her.

_You know I hate the pack killing people! You promised that you'd only kill if you had a valid reason!_

She was right. I did promise that. Since we formed the pack, she was the only person, besides Aspen, whose opinions I respected and actually listened to. I quickly moved away from what was left of the body.

_I'm sorry. I remember that I promised that I wouldn't kill unless I had a valid reason. It's just I haven't hunted in over a week and the hunger just took over._

I gave a quick bow asking for forgiveness. She just kept staring at me, her golden eyes boring into me.

_I forgive you. And besides this guy smells like he doesn't have any family._

She walked over to me and licked my muzzle. She really did forgive me.

_Let's go home._

I wanted to get Natala away from the body in case she decided to yell at me again. _You know Aspen is going to ask if anything happened between us._

She looked as if she was laughing. I laughed at her comment.

_We'll deal with him when we get home._

We howled to show that we'd be together for a long time to come.

* * *

Aspen. Now, he has an interesting past. He was eighteen when we found him. His parents, the alphas of the Crystal Blood pack of England teamed up with hunters in order to eliminate a neighboring pack. The pack didn't do anything to provoke the Crystal Blood pack. They were peaceful never looking for a war. They never had a chance when the Crystal Blood pack and hunters attacked in the dead of night. But, the remaining members went rogue after the massacre and went after Aspen's parents. They killed his parents and decided to go after him feeling that revenge was no longer enough.

Natala and I were passing through The Netherlands when he found us or rather collapsed on us from exhaustion. He told us why he was running, and why rogues were after him. The rogues appeared like he said they would and were blood driven. I tried to use my dominance against them, but it didn't faze them whatsoever and they tried to get to Aspen, growling and snarling. I convinced Natala to fight with me. She was bent against it saying that if they wanted the kid, there was a good reason. We shocked the rogues and Aspen when we shifted without a full moon. The shock was only momentary and the rogue wolves came at us. Natala held her own and snapped the one's neck that attacked her. The one who was intent on killing me now circled first then leaped. I clawed its underbelly and watched it hit the floor with a thud then bleed out and die.

Aspen thanked us for protecting him and asked how we were able to shift without a full moon. We told him it was our own little secret. One that we didn't give out to just anybody. Then he basically begged us to let him join. He quickly proved himself when he showed us where all the secret hideouts were in The Netherlands. He hideouts were bars that werewolves without packs stayed. Almost every wolf at every hideout were gossiping about the fight with the rogues. The owners of the hideouts respected us and gave us a place to stay. He been with us since that night and has been a great third in command.

* * *

_Later the day of the kill..._

"For the last time, nothing happened!" Natala exclaimed getting agitated quickly. She and Aspen have been arguing about what happened this morning. Aspen should just give up. Natala isn't going to tell him what really happened. We decided to keep it between the two of us.

Since taking Natala and Aspen in, they've grown a lot. Natalia is now nineteen. She's expressing her feelings more now than when she first joined me. A couple of months ago, she got purple highlights put into her blonde hair. She's been wearing dresses with tons of accessories lately. Sometimes she wears a shirt with some band on it or a vest with a pair of ripped jeans and some boots. By they way she dresses, anyone can tell that her style is punk with class. The lower ranking wolves are nervous when they're around her. If I were them, I would be too. She has so much potential of being a great leader with the Fading Echo pack. Aspen is now twenty. His confidence in has increased making him cocky, but he tends to stay around Natala or I. His protective side I'm guessing, not wanting what happened to his parents to happen to us.

"Damon? Can you please tell Aspen that absolutely nothing happened this morning?" Aspen was getting on her last nerve, everybody's last nerve really.

"Aspen, what happened this morning doesn't concern you.." He knows that it's none of his business, but he loves messing with Natala. They act just like brother and sister.

"I know it doesn't. Oh yeah, patrols haven't reported anything unusual by the way," Aspen said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good." I replied. By the way Natala was pacing back and forth, she was nervous. We both knew that someone would eventually find the body.

I still had a few more things to do before I announce that I'm in town. Next thing I want to do is check on the boarding house.

"I have another errand that I need to take care of." When I said that, Natala gave me a look, arched eyebrow and all.

She probably thinks I'm going to kill someone else, I thought. It's going to take a while for her to get over this and for me to gain back the trust I lost. Going to the boarding house as a wolf in broad daylight is risky, but I'll take the chance. On the way over there, lyrics from one of the songs Natala likes suddenly popped into my head.

**_"Everything will slip way_**

**_Shattered pieces will remain_**

**_When memories fade into emptiness_**

**_Only time will tell its tale_**

**_If it all has been in vain"_**

_They describe my life perfectly._ I tried to clear my mind, but I couldn't. When I could hear voices coming from the boarding house, I stopped. It was Stefan and Zach. Stefan is my brother and Zach is my distant nephew. They were inside, but I could make out a little of their conversation. Stefan was talking about a dismembered body he found this morning. _Probably the body of the guy I killed._ He said that the body was drained of blood and something ate its internal organs. _Yep. The same body._ Zach asked if a vampire was responsible. Stefan said that he thinks a vampire is responsible for it but he had no clue what ate the organs. After a while of listening them argue, I left. _I've got to be more careful next time. Stefan is the last person on this planet that needs to know I'm really a hybrid._

* * *

**A/N: This is personally one of my favorite chapters. If you want to know the songs, the titles and artist are on my profile. If you li****ke my idea and think I should continue, review, follow, and add this story to your favorites! People show your support and I'll post chapter 3 this week! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing chapter 2! I kept my promise! Here's chapter 3! Thank you MidnightQuiver for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

_**Two and a half months later...**_

Slowly, but surely, we've been making Mystic Falls a permanent home for the Fading Echo pack. The lower ranking wolves have created schedules and routes for the patrols. Aspen, Natala, and I have moved to a more permanent residence. We were living in an apartment, but since we figured that we'd be in Mystic Falls until further notice, we decided to find a permanent residence. It has five bedrooms and three bathrooms. It's made out of large rocks and logs and it's on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. It looked similar to the boarding house but it was a bit larger. Some parts of the house were elevated. The large windows make the house feel warm and welcoming. When I showed the house to Aspen and Natala they immediately fell in love with it. They were ecstatic when I told them that we're moving there. Natala had been eyeing the place for a little while anyways.

One of the neighboring packs decided to tell us hello. The alpha of the Light Shadow pack, Ayden, acted like he was the best alpha in the world. He's blonde with green eyes, arrogant, and dresses likes he goes to done prep school. He let his wolves get a little close to Natala. She got agitated fast and ended up kicking one of them in the groin. They left her alone then. He said that we could go to him for help. We've been doing great for two years without any help so why would we ask for help now, I thought. We left in a very bad mood. I called a pack meeting and told them that we don't need their help and to stay away from Ayden's pack. My pack agreed with me and we haven't had any problems with the Light Shadow pack.

Stefan hasn't been snooping in the woods trying to find the vampire who killed the drunk. No one, besides him and Zach, have suspected it was a vampire attack. Everyone believes it was an animal attack.

* * *

"Nothing ever happens here!" Natala complained.

"You should enjoy the peace while you can. Mystic Falls is notorious for having a large population of supernatural creatures, and I have a gut feeling that things are going to get worse soon." I said trying to make her feel better. From past experiences in Mystic Falls things can quickly go from bad to deadly for supernatural creatures within days.

"The peace has been nice, but it's just boring here. And when I'm in town I'll be on high alert in case something happens." Natala's smart she knows how to protect herself in case of an emergency. "Where's Aspen? I haven't seen him lately."

"He's been at the Artificial Nocturne." The Artificial Nocturne is a bar that only supernatural know about. It's a great place to hear about what's going on in the world.

"And that's been where you've been disappearing to when you're not here, on patrol, or stalking that girl." Natala knew about Elena. Since we'd seen the newscast of her almost death, I've been watching over her.

"It's a good place to hear the current rumors. I'm about to go there if you want to come with me," I offered.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Natala declined the offer. She's been to the Artificial Nocturne once.

"I'm leaving then. I'll be back probably after sundown. I've got a few things I need to take care of."

When I got to the Artificial Nocturne, it was empty except for a few people. Aspen was there. He told me that the new rumors had no use for us._ This trip is a bust,_ I thought. The bartender started making fun of Aspen and I, and we started returning the jokes. During the three hours of giving the bartender hell, more people joined the conversation. By eight at night, more than ten people had joined in. _Time to present myself to my brother_, I thought. I told Aspen that I'd meet him back at the house then I left and made my way to the boarding house.

* * *

When I got there, I immediately went to Stefan's bedroom. I used the window to get in so I wouldn't get Zach's attention and ruin my plan, not that he would catch onto me. Having stealth and super speed was a blessing to my being a hybrid. When I made it to Stefan's bedroom, he was looking at one of his bookshelves. He had no clue that I was behind him.

"Hello brother." That caught him off guard.

"Damon." He definitely has his guard up now. "When did you get here?"

"Two months ago. I couldn't miss your first day of school. Your hair's different. I like it," I say sarcastically while looking at bookshelves.

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." I sarcastically continue.

"Why are you here? You hate small towns. It's boring there's nothing for you to do." Stefan asks getting agitated.

"I miss my little brother. And I could ask you the same question. However I'm certain your answer can be summed up into one little word... Elena." I walk over to Stefan. "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does she make you feel alive?" I taunt.

"She's not Katherine." He says, defending Elena.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you've had something stronger than a squirrel?" I'm trying to get him to attack me so I can prove my point.

"I know what you're trying to do. It won't work." He says, catching on.

"Come on. Don't you crave a little?" I start taunting Stefan again by hitting him. "Let's do it. Together. I've seen some nice girls here. Or let's just cut to the chase, let's go straight for Elena!"

"Stop!" I've crossed a line.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! Because I can!" I yell.

The next thing I know, Stefan runs at me and knocks me out the window. Thanks to my quick thinking, I move out of the way at the last minute and grab his daylight ring. I jump down to the ground behind Stefan and wait until he notices me.

"That was so scary," I mocked him, "I give the fall a nine, but I give the reaction a ten. I think you might need this." I showed him that I had his Daylight Ring. He tackled me again but I'm stronger and I throw him against the stables.

"You think you're so strong, living off of animal blood. But I'm stronger since I choose to kill humans!"

"You killed that guy, didn't you," he snarled.

"I drained the blood, but I have no clue what ripped him to shreds!" The less he knew about the dead drunk, the better. I let him go and threw his ring to him. I noticed that a light was turned on in the boarding house.

"I think we woke Zach up." I could hear him shuffling out of his room. "I'm staying in town for a while so you should get used to having me around."

I quickly ran off so I wouldn't have to deal with Stefan's questions. When I got back home, Natala and Aspen were arguing again. I rolled my eyes at the two. It was over which Marvel character was better. Natala was supporting Thor and Aspen was supporting Storm. They figured that the argument wouldn't end and they quickly came to a draw. _I could get used to having a nice place to vanish to, even if it includes having some family problems._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, follow, and add this story to your favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thoughts are in ****_italics. _Thank you MidnightQuiver for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

"The Comet Festival is tonight. I'm thinking of going if anyone wants to come with me." Natala announced.

I've been debating on going to the festival. I don't want to face Stefan tonight. But I'll probably end up going with Natala.

"Aspen will probably go with me. Damon, you're going to make up an excuse to get out of going aren't you?"

"You know me so well Nat. I would go, but I have to do that border check." It was a valid excuse and not a lie. It needs to be done, and I don't feel like fighting with Stefan later anyway.

"The first border check is in two months. You want to do it tonight, so you won't be around Stefan don't you?" Natala is the only one in the pack that fully understands my family problem. Aspen's family was good to him. A few weeks after I found Natala, I was still recovering, but got some strength back, she became very unstable. At night, I would hear her cry and talk in her sleep. She would talk about getting the pack, the Black Adler pack. Every night she broke my heart because of what she said. Eventually, she stopped eating. When an injured wolf stops eating it's a sign that they want to die. One night, I asked why her pack disowned her. She told me that she wouldn't kill an innocent human for a ritual. I comforted her and told her my past. We began to build trust and she started eating again. Once she was fully healed, the Fading Echo pack was created.

"Yes, I don't feel like making a scene tonight, so I'm going to try and avoid the festival altogether."

"That might be wise since we're trying to lay low. We don't need to attract any other packs and have them watching our every move."

"What's going on? What are we talking about?" Aspen asked as he walked into the living room. His dark hair hung messily. He took a seat on the couch next to Natala.

"I tried to go back to sleep, but I kept hearing the word festival, and I got curious. So is there a festival?"

"Yes, Aspen, there's a festival tonight." Natala answered.

"What's it for?"

"Some comet," said Natala.

"The comet only appears every 145 years. I saw it back in 1864 when I first lived here. There's legend behind the comet as well. Witches believe that it's a harbinger of evil because the last time it came, Mystic Falls was in hysteria because of the large amount of vampires in the area," I explained.

"I never knew that," says Natala, gulping uneasily. Aspen was dozing off.

"Not many people do," I said. I noticed that Aspen was practically laying on Natala. _This isn't going to end well._

"For goodness' sake, Aspen, get off of me!" Natala screamed, hitting Aspen multiple times in the arm.

Aspen slowly got off Natala even though she shoved him some more. While half asleep he said, "You're so loud, Nat. You really should use your inside voice."

Natala rolled her eyes, got up and stormed from the room.

"Do you really have to annoy her every chance you get?" I asked Aspen who was still lying on the couch.

"Yes, because if I didn't, she'd know something was wrong. What time is it anyway?" Aspen had been acting out of character lately. He's been acting distant. He's been at the Artificial Nocturne every day for the past two weeks.

"It's a little after three. I'm going to the boarding house for a couple of things. If you don't see me at the festival, I'm probably doing that border check."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Aspen yelled in his thick British accent while walking to his room sleepily.

* * *

When I got to the boarding house, Stefan and Zach were gone. I went through some of Stefan's Journals a little too curious to find out what he's been up to. I found the picture of Katherine from 1864. I could feel my chest ache where my heart would naturally be beating. I miss her. I have to find her, I will find her.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I became alert at the sound of a voice, a female voice. _Someone's here._

I hurry to the front door then realize who's here. It's Elena, the look-alike. She's looking outside when I finally reach her. I just stand behind her until she turns around.

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open." She gave me the friendliest smile she could muster. I could smell how nervous she was. She has no idea who I am.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother," I say with a friendly tone, smiling. _The compulsion did work._

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." _Of course he didn't._

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag," I explain being sure to exaggerate. I lead Elena into the living room. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"This is your living room?" She asks, amazed.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste," I reply. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" She asks.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" It killed me to say that. Stefan didn't deserve to be with Katherine. He was a Ripper. A vampire who is very destructive because of their blood lust. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"No."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound.

We all know how those relationships end." Every single one I've been in has ended badly.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." I sensed that Stefan was near not to mention I could hear his footsteps. "Hello, Stefan."

He walked over to us. "Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know. I should've called," she replied.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." I say, trying to be the friendly one.

It was obvious that Stefan was nervous with Elena around me. "Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you."

She figured out that there's something going in between Stefan and me quickly. "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon."

I try to be the better brother and say, "Great meeting you, too, Elena."

Right after she leaves, Stefan asks, "What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" My anger is slowly building.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I say bitterly. And leave the boarding house.

* * *

**_Natala's point of view_**

The festival was a dud. There weren't many vendors. I didn't know anyone there besides Aspen who was making a total fool out of himself. He was making comments about people who walked by.

"Aspen! This is boring. I wish Damon was with us." I sigh.

"Yeah. He's the only person in this town that we know." Aspen replied sadly. When he talks normally he has a faint British accent and when he's tired or mad, he has a thick accent.

A group of three girls and a guy must've overheard us because they came over to talk to us. There was one blonde girl and the other two were brunettes. The guy was average height and had dark hair.

"We overheard you talking and thought we'd introduce ourselves," the blonde was saying. "I'm Caroline."

"I'm Bonnie," the shorter brunette, with the dark skin said. She smelled different than the other two.

"I'm Elena," the taller brunette said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"And I'm Stefan," the tall and handsome guy said.

_I think that's Damon's brother_, I told Aspen.

_You sure?_

_Positive._

"Well, I'm Natala and this is Aspen. We moved here about three months ago." I explained, on guard.

"What brings you two to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked curious.

Aspen was the first one to reply. "Family. My parents have been having medical problems lately and I came back to help them. Natala is basically my sister and she decided to help me out. We've been taking online classes." Damn. That is one of the most believable lies I've ever heard. I have to ask him about that.

"I hope they get better soon," Stefan replied.

"Where are you and your parents from? I thought I heard a slight accent," Elena asked.

"We're from the UK," Aspen answered.

"I like your hair Natala," Bonnie commented.

"Thanks," I happily said and twirled a chunk of it around my finger. "Do any of you have siblings?"

Elena was the first to answer. "I have a younger brother named Jeremy."

"I have an older brother." Stefan answered.

"Is his name Damon?" I asked innocently trying to hide my smirk.

"Yes. How'd you know that?"

"Aspen's parents live near him and he occasionally comes over." I respond with my own lie.

"He doesn't seem like the friendly type." Stefan responded.

"He's a very nice guy," I say trying to end the conversation.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I think we should go find a nice place to watch the comet." Caroline said and then ushered her group in another direction.

Aspen and I started to walk to the Grill. "How the hell did you think of that giant yet believable lie so quickly?" I asked, punching him in the arm.

"In my free time, I think of lies that could get us out of any situation." He explained. "And that's a sign of being a violent psychopath. It's logical that you and Damon won't be my first targets." He says sarcastically making me laugh.

We got dinner at the Grill and then watched the comet.

"It's pretty even though it has myths claiming it's evil." I comment.

"It is." Aspen replies in awe.

The rest of the night was quiet until we sensed something was wrong with Damon...

* * *

**_Damon's point of view_**

The border check was starting to get boring. Aspen joined me for a little bit, but left to go to the festival. Once he left, I continued my task as a wolf. The border hasn't been crossed by any unfamiliar wolves. That's a good sign.

When I was almost through, I heard sticks cracking. _Someone is out here with me._ I found the source of the noise. It's a fourteen year old girl. She had black hair with loose curls and was wearing a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans. _It looks like she's trying to find something._ I shift back into a human and walk over to her. "Why is a fourteen year old girl walking in the woods after sundown?"

She jumps, startled by my presence. But, she turns around and stares at me long and hard. "It's obvious that you don't remember me." I do feel like I've seen her before but I can't remember.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I ask.

"Think back to 1864. I was a girl that was always with her mother. And I helped at the apothecary," the girl said.

I remember her now. She was always with her mother, Pearl. "Anna."

"Yes, Damon, it's me."

"Why are you here?" I ask, suspicious.

"I'm getting my mother out of the tomb. Why are you back in town? You hate it here."

"I'm going to get Katherine out of the tomb." She gives a little laugh. "What's so funny?"

"She's not in the tomb."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I saw her in the 80s. She said that she's been hiding from someone and she also said that she's been looking after Stefan. Damon, she doesn't love you."

"You're lying!" I yell, getting angry.

"I'm not lying, Damon! I know you can tell that I'm not lying," she said, hinting that she knows my secret.

"I don't believe you," I clench my fists, fighting the urge to shift. "Anna, get away from me before I shift and attack you. You know the legends of a werewolf bite." She understands what's going on and runs off. I fight the urge for a few more seconds and then I shift into a jet black wolf, my wolf form. I run across the border and into another pack's land.

Natala and Aspen can sense my anger thanks to the pack bond. I hear them telepathy. They're concerned for me. Damon! What's wrong?! Damon, answer us!

I block them out of my mind and just keep running. _I need to get the hell of here! This town just ruins my life! I need to take my anger out on something! Anything!_

* * *

**A/N: If you like my story so far, review, follow, and add it to your favorites! I might post chapter 5 this week if people show their support! If their's something you'd like to see, mention it in a review or PM. I'll take any suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the support! I highly recommend that readers go back and reread previous chapters. I've made some changes to them. There's a new ending for chapter 3 and a new scene in chapter 4 involving Aspen and Natala at the comet festival where they meet some familiars characters! Thoughts are in **_italics_**_._ Enjoy chapter 5! Thank you MidnightQuiver for helping me on this chapter!**

* * *

Hatred. Blood. Killing. Those are the only things on my mind now. Since I found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, and that she didn't truly love me. She picked my brother over me. Anna told me was the bearer of bad news. I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at Katherine. Since she never came back to me.

I've killed two people so far. . . I think. The anger has been causing me to black out. I remember waking up twice covered in blood and next to body parts.

The first time, I was by a body that had been ripped to shreds. I couldn't tell whether it had been male or female. The ground was covered with blood. Fragments of bones were everywhere, chunks of flesh and internal organs were laying inches apart from each other. The clothes were in tatters. The head was separated from the body and was covered in bite marks.

The second time I regained control of my body, I was breaking someone's neck. The sound of the snap was the thing that brought my humanity back. I quickly assessed the damage. This time the trees were covered in blood. The body was female this time. The feet and hands were chewed off and the abdomen was ripped open. Once again, the intestines were lying around the body.

Despite being a heartless killer, I can't believe that I did this, again! I shifted into my human form, got up, and looked for a river so I could clean up. Eventually I found one. I got rid of all of the evidence that was on me. When I was sure that none of the pack, especially Natala would catch my scent of the murder I committed, I started walking. When I came to a town, I found out that I was somewhere in Tennessee. I had been blacked out for two days. The first body was already found. The police were ruling it an animal attack. No one will suspect me.

When the town was no more use for me, I started to head back to Mystic Falls. _Natala is never going to trust me again._

* * *

_**Natala's point of view**_

"Damon freaked out the night of the festival, and he's been gone for two days! I think something is wrong," I practically yell. I've been pacing for the past two days unable to keep calm.

"He blocked us out, Nat. Something is wrong, but we don't know where he went. He crossed the border. There's no telling where he is. All we can do is wait," Aspen said calmly, grabbing my shoulders to get me to stop pacing.

Aspen and I weren't the only ones to sense Damon's anger; the other members sensed it too. It was strong. After he blocked his connection to the pack, the others came running to Aspen and I for answers. Answers we didn't have. Werewolf traditions state that if the alphas are unavailable, the right-hand betas are the ones in charge of the pack. I'm used to having members come to me one or two at a time because they wanted advice or help. But several members flocked us and a panic attack swooped over me. Aspen took charge and told the others to leave and to continue as if everything was okay. It's the first time I've been in charge. Secretly, I've been watching the news in case any animal attacks. There was one the day after Damon vanished. I assumed it was him.

"He'll be back soon, Nat. He would never abandon us," Aspen told me while leading me to the couch.

"I know. But something just doesn't feel right," I whispered sadly.

"But everything will go back to normal before you even know it," Aspen assured. _I hope._

I fell asleep on the couch and woke up around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I was asleep since noon. I asked Aspen if anything happened while I was asleep. He told me that Damon still wasn't back. I decided to go on a walk to clear my mind. Aspen didn't fight me. He knew when to back off. That was something I liked a lot about Aspen. He knew limits and knew when to push them and not push them. During my walk, I decided to go in the woods to make sure I didn't run into anyone. _I don't care about the kills anymore, I just want Damon back._

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

When I got to Mystic Falls that night, my wolf side was still trying to take over. It's hard keeping both sides at peace. And, since I'm emotionally exhausted, I feel there will be a few more killings. I hope Natala will be able to forgive me. I know she's probably watching to see if any animal attacks happen anywhere near Mystic Falls.

I walk in familiar territory as a human. _I'm finally home._ I continue to block the pack out of my head. I don't need them to know that I've killed people. We're generally a peaceful pack. I'm hoping the surrounding packs don't take the kills as a sign of war. That's the last thing any of us need or want.

I heard a voice in the woods. It sounded female and slurred. Whoever she was, was drunk. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming, so the girl was easy to find. She had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a low cut top with jeans. _An underage girl. She probably has little family and doesn't give a damn about school. No one would call or care that she's gone._

I quickly run up to her from behind and sink my fangs into her neck before she can make a sound, but before I drain her dry, my wolf side overtakes me, and I shift. The girl is holding her neck and backing away from me knowing that her death is imminent. When I walk closer to her, she lets out a blood curling scream.

I growl at her. She's sitting in front of a tree terrified. Before she can scream again, I make my move. I lunge for her neck and snap it like a twig. My wolf instincts are still very strong, and I can't shift back. _I can't control myself anymore!_ I start to rip into her abdomen and eat her intestines. Then I broke her ribs and ate her lungs. Control was long gone and blood lust had taken over.

Somebody must've heard her scream and alerted police because I heard men yelling in the distance and heading in my direction. I finally got control of myself and ran. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

I heard that there was a football game tonight and that my brother joined the team. Hearing about a football game tonight and that my little brother made the team, I went to see how well he could cover up being a vampire. I found Stefan talking with a guy that had blonde hair and was also wearing a football jersey. After the guy leaves I clap to signal my presence.

"How nice Stefan joins a team and gains a friend. It's all, rah! Rah! Go team! Yeah!"

"Not tonight. I'm done with you," Stefan says, frustrated. "I was worried that you had no humanity in you. That you've finally turned into the monster you're pretending to be."

"Who's pretending," I remarked.

"Then kill me," he said.

"It's tempting," I replied.

"No, you've had lifetimes to do it and yet I'm still alive. And you're still haunting me after 145 years. And that is your humanity," he explained making a point.

A guy, who I assume is the coach, comes looking for Stefan. I ask, "If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Then I run towards the guy and drain the blood from his body.

Once I'm through with the guy, I turn to Stefan and say, "Any time. Any place. Any person. See you later." And I run back to the woods before he can follow.

* * *

I try to make it back to the house without being detected, but I knew someone was bound to find me. When I got to an area near the house that has massive boulders, a girl with blonde hair and purple highlights who was wearing an Evanescence shirt and black jeans was walking near the boulders. It was Natala.

By the way she was walking; I could tell that she was mad. When she saw me, she came over and slapped me. I deserved that.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Everyone freaked out!" Natala yelled at me.

"I don't know what I was thinking! Instinct just took over! We both know how powerful those instincts can get!" I yelled back.

Natala didn't stay mad long. She started to mumble. "It's just... Being in charge... Panic attack... Abandonment... It was just too much..."

I pulled her in for a hug to comfort her. "It's ok, Nat. I'm back and safe. Those are the only things that matter now. Everything will be fine," I whispered.

"I don't care if you killed anyone, Damon. You can't just leave like that!" She started to cry. I hugged her back in relief, trying to comfort her.

"I know, Natala. It's just I got some shocking news that upset me, that's all," I say feeling terrible for leaving suddenly.

"We need you Damon. I need you..." Natala sobbed. I knew I hurt her badly because she never cries.

"I'll never leave again. I promise." I whispered.

"Please don't..." Natala whispered. She was starting to fall asleep. There's no telling how long she's been out here waiting for me.

Once she was asleep, I laid her on the ground for a second so I could easily carry her back to the house. When I got there, Aspen was still awake. He was going to say something but stopped when he was that I was carrying a sleeping Natala. I took her to her room and laid her on her queen sized four poster canopy bed.

I whispered, "I will never hurt you again, Natala. If anything happens to you, I have no idea what I would do." And I kissed her forehead.

_I walk back to the living room to let Aspen know that we'd talk in the morning. When I got to my room, I laid down on my bed and started to think about life and the pack. I've gotten to the point where I'd do anything to make Natala happy and to keep her safe. Hopefully no one has noticed how I've been acting around her lately. They'd be able to use Natala against me since she's one of my few weaknesses._

* * *

**A/N: Show your suport! Review, follow, and add to your favorites! There's a poll on my profile for an upcoming chapter so go vote! I created a Tumblr account for this story, my user name is WerewolfHybrid31.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

_**Natala's point of view**_

The last thing I remembered was being in the woods arguing with Damon and falling asleep in his arms. Now I'm waking up in my room. He must've carried me back here. I walked into the living room to find Aspen on the couch watching TV and Damon in the kitchen making breakfast. The fact that he can cook surprises a lot of people. He seems like type of person that would order take out.

There was something wrong with Damon. He was in a genuine good mood. "Good morning, Nat," he called out cheerfully.

_What the hell is going on? Damon has never been in this good of mood._

"Looks like Aurora finally woke up. Did you get a kiss from Prince Phillip?" He asks sarcastically, making a reference to _Sleeping Beauty._

"Aspen, what's the rule about being sarcastic with me right when I get up?" I sigh.

"Don't be sarcastic unless you've been awake for two hours so you have a chance to come up with a good comeback," he says like a machine since he says the rule at least once a week.

"Good. And I didn't get a kiss from Prince Phillip," I say pretending to tear up. Aspen gives a laugh that hints that he knows something. I ignore him and walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the kitchen table. "Hey Damon."

"Hey Nat. It's eleven now and you passed out around 10:30 last night so you've been out for around twelve hours." He explains. _I needed it. When he was gone I barely got any sleep_. "And Aspen told me that you didn't eat everything when I was gone." He put a plate with a ham and cheese omelette and hash browns in front of me. "Neither one of us is leaving this kitchen until your eat all of that."

"There's the normal intimidating Damon I know and respect." I'm not anorexic, the stress of being second in command just gets to me sometimes. "You've outdone yourself again Damon," I compliment while eating.

"We need to talk," he says sternly. I was afraid of that.

"About last night?" I ask.

"Yes, and about what happened when I was gone." He says.

I finish my breakfast and Damon and I walk into the living room. I take a seat next to Aspen on the couch. "We need to talk," he announces.

Aspen's eyes got wide "Natala told to do it! We did not meet your brother at the festival!" He yelled. Whenever there's a group talk it's mainly about Aspen. Each time there's a different reason.

"It's not about you this time, Aspen," he assured. "You two met my brother?"

"Yes. I saw the resemblance," I explained.

"He got the bad end of the Gene pool... We need to talk about what happened when I was gone... I got news that upset me and I needed to take my anger out on something and I blacked out several times. During that time, I killed two people. Their deaths have already been ruled as animal attacks. Last night, I didn't black out but instinct took over and I killed two more people," he explained. Aspen and I weren't surprised that he killed people.

Right when he finished explaining what happened, the news was talking about how a William Tanner and Vicki Donovan were killed last night. Authorities have already ruled their deaths as animal attacks as well.

"No one will come after me for those deaths," Damon muttered under his breath.

We sat in silence until Aspen spoke up. "The Founder's Council is having some party today."

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"The Lockwood Mansion," Aspen answered.

"There's something there I need. You two can come if you want," Damon suggested. "It'll probably be a formal event."

_I'm going to have to wear a dress,_ I thought._ I don't mind wearing them. But Aspen on the other hand..._

"I hate wearing suits!" Aspen yelled in disgust.

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

Since the party didn't start until a few hours, I decided to stop by the boarding house to deliver a message to Stefan.

"I just wanted you to know that they caught the culor. The animal for killing Mr. Tanner and all those people," I yelled hoping Stefan would come down stairs. I heard footsteps upstairs.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked as he came down the stairs.

"It was a mountain lion. A really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls,'" I quoted.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan demanded.

"I've decided to stay a while," I responded.

"Is the reason you're staying in town those two kids? Natala and Aspen? They mentioned you when I saw them a few days ago," Stefan insisted. He was about to strike a nerve. No one messes with Natala and Aspen without getting away with it.

"They are part of the reason. I've grown close to them and I'm protective of them. If you hurt either one of them, I will kill you!" I growled.

"They're more than part of the reason, Damon. You wouldn't've threatened me unless they were important to you. I'll stay away from them, to make you happy."

"You better. They'll be at the Founder's party later and I'll be with them."

Stefan walked back upstairs signaling that this conversation was over. I left without saying a word.

* * *

_**Natala's point of view**_

When we finally got in the mansion, Damon left us so he could look for something.

"It's just like the festival! We don't know anyone here!" Aspen complained.

While walking around, a familiar blonde girl came up to us. "What are you two doing here?"

"We are acting like we are interested in this town and we were forced to go," I told Caroline.

"This town is not really interesting beside it's involvement in the Civil War," She admitted.

"On the contrary, the legends that surround this town are very interesting," Aspen noted.

"I haven't heard many of them. What's one that interests you, Aspen?" She asked.

_This is going to be good. Half of the legends are actually true, but to most people, they're just legends._

"The legend about the vampires that lived here in 1864."

"Guess I haven't heard that one," said Caroline.

"It's quite intriguing actually." Aspen informed.

"Do you believe that it's true. Maybe vampires actually lived here at one point." Caroline went on.

"I like to believe at heart, but everyone knows vampires aren't real." Aspen verified.

"Yeah. They're only real in nightmares and romance novels." Caroline said. "Well, it was nice seeing you again." Then she walked over to an older woman, I'm guessing her mother.

"Aspen. I want you to repeat that sentence while hooked up to a polygraph and in front of our hybrid alpha," I joke.

"We don't need anyone questioning why we're here, Nat."

"I know. It's just that we both know better than to assume something doesn't exist." _Anything is possible._

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

I haven't been able to find what I've been looking for. An amber colored crystal. It's here somewhere. There's just so many people here. While I was looking, I ran into Natala and Aspen several times. They acted like they were enjoying themselves. I also found Stefan and Elena several times.

The third time I found them, they were looking at they first founders registry. "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," said Stefan.

"It's not boring Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena chimed in.

"I'll go get some champagne," Stefan whispered to Elena and left the room.

"I want to apologize for being a world class jerk when you came over the other day. My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan," I confessed with a white lie.

"For what?" She asked.

"It all in the past. I don't want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. It all started with the original Salvatore brothers," I informed. "The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town until the war, there was a battle here."

"The Battle of Willow Creek. We talk about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books don't tell you, the people that were killed, weren't there on accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers so some of the founders on the confederate side back then wanted then rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood," I continued.

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" She was curious now.

"A woman, I guess," I hesitated to answer that in case Stefan walked in.

"I'm sorry that there's something between you and Stefan but I can't get in the middle of it. I hope you two can get over it," she said with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"I hope so, too."

When she leaves to go find Stefan, I continue my search. It's not in this room. It better be here. I walk into the next room and I see a familiar box. I look through it and find the crystal. _Even though Katherine isn't in the tomb, I know an important someone who is._

* * *

With the crystal in my pocket, I start looking for Natala and Aspen. I find them outside looking at the pond. "I found what I was looking for. You two have a good time?"

"Yeah. Aspen tried to get me drunk several times," Natala admitted.

I have Aspen a look wondering why and how he'd manage to do that.

"I did not. Natala kept begging me to get her alcohol even though I'm underage as well," Aspen verified.

"I did not," Natala laughed.

They went back and forth for a few minutes until I stopped them. "I'm done here if you two are ready to go home."

"Yeah, the food here sucked anyway," Aspen complained.

We started walking back to the car and I wrap my arm around Natala's shoulders. She leaned her head on my arm. I smiled and Aspen started laughing at us.

"Are you jealous? Did you feel left out? Do you want me to wrap my arm around your shoulders?" I ask laughing.

"Good luck with that. Our height difference is not cute, it's just awkward," Aspen laughed.

We got to the car and went home. _This is my family now. I'm not going to let anything happen to them._

* * *

**A/N: Review, follow, and add to your favorites to get chapter 7! I have created a tumblr for this story, my user name is WerewolfHybrid31, so follow me for more information! There's a poll on my profile for an upcoming chapter. The question is "Who should notice a change in Damon" and the choices are Anna, Lexi, Stefan, or Aspen. You can also cast your vote in a review or PM!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thoughts are in** _italics._

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

Three days have past since the Founder's party. Things in the Fading Echo pack have gone back to normal. The patrols haven't noticed anything unusual. Aspen and Natala are back to acting like brother and sister. And I continue to keep my brother's life a living hell.

The recent events are still on my mind. I'm still worried that one of the surrounding packs will start a war. That's the last thing we need. Wars between packs have many lasting effects besides a lot of bloodshed. It eradicated one of my previous packs and it got Aspen's parents killed.

_If a war starts, Stefan will find out my secret._ Recently I decided to find out where I got the wolf gene. Turns out I have an ancestor on my mother's side that was accused of being a werewolf. I assumed that no one knew about it since it was never mentioned.

Aspen and Natala had to do patrol this morning so I'm the only one awake. While they're asleep I'm going to go visit someone. I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone that she's in town, but that doesn't mean that I can't contact her.

I found her in a motel near the Mystic Falls town limit. It was three in the afternoon when I got to the motel. She was staying in room 3B. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Damon, what you doing here?" Anna whispered.

"I'm here to make another deal," I answered.

"Come inside then. We can't talk out here," Anna suggested.

Her room had two twin size beds and a bathroom. One of the beds was covered with suitcases. By the way the suitcases were scattered, Anna didn't know how long she was staying in town. I took a seat on the empty bed.

"What's the new deal, Damon?"

"I have the crystal that Emily created and I'll help you get your mother out of the tomb, on one condition."

"Which is?" Anna sighed.

"You figure out what the surrounding packs are up to," I declared.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to spy on groups of people that could easily kill me," Anna repeated.

"Mainly the Light Shadow pack, but yes." I confirmed. "The alpha's arrogance is eventually going to get him killed. I'm worried that they'll start a war with my pack."

Anna was quiet for a few minutes. When my doubt almost got to me, she spoke up. "I'll do it, but only for you. You gave me a warning that night and you're going to help get my mother out of the tomb. I want to repay the favor." We shook hands to confirm the deal. "If I hear anything concerning you, I'll give you a heads up."

"I'm not living at the boarding house. I live in a large house only a few minutes away from here." I answered.

"I'll find it," Anna responded. I started to walk out the door. "Thanks for the help."

I hesitated for a moment. No one outside that pack has liked my help. "You're welcome."

On my way home, I drove by the school. I saw Stefan and Elena helping out at the car wash. I could go over there, but I need to get back home in case there's news.

* * *

When I got home, Aspen was on his laptop and Natala was watching TV. I saw that Aspen was looking at possible Crimson Heart sightings. The Crimson Heart pack is one of the greatest packs in all of history. They keep the peace between packs by traveling around the world and checking up on some of them. No one knows exactly who are in the pack. It could be anyone.

"What are some of the sightings?" I ask Aspen.

"Around The Netherlands mainly. People are guessing who the members are. A lot of people are talking about a guy named Avery and a girl named Eden. They say that those two might be the betas." Aspen answered.

"I'd love to meet them," said Natala.

"Everyone wants to know what they know about being a great pack. Especially alphas," I commented.

"It must be hard being in that pack with trying to keep their identities a secret," Aspen added on.

That's every werewolf's dream, meeting the Crimson Heart pack. It's almost impossible trying to find them, but every wolf are on the lookout for them. It's basically a honor finding even one member.

The rest of the night was quiet. Aspen, Natala, and I decided to watch the fourth _Fast and the Furious_ movie. While watching it, the Crimson Heart pack was on my mind. My thoughts were mainly about who the members are. _I hope that my pack someday will be as great as the Crimson Heart pack._

* * *

**A/N: This was a** **short filler chapter. I don't really like write these. If people show their support, the next chapter will come quickly. The poll on my profile is still open. The choices are Anna, Lexi, Stefan, and Aspen. If anyone has any ideas, please speak up in a review or a PM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thoughts are in** _italics._

* * *

Aspen started knocking on my bedroom door. "Damon, there's a girl that wants to talk to you. She says that it's pretty important."

_It's probably Anna._ "I'll be there in a minute!" I yell back. I quickly put on a shirt and pants and go to the living room. Anna is standing near the kitchen door and talking to Natala and Aspen. She's telling them about our deal. "What did you find out?" I ask Anna.

"First, you were right. His arrogance is going to get him killed."

"I told you so. Did he figure out what you are?"

"No. He's a young wolf that hasn't shifted much," Anna answered. "Well, anyway, Ayden is planning to ambush you tonight."

"The pack or just me?"

"Just you, Damon."

"That's just stupid," Natala commented.

"It's Ayden's choice not ours," I reminded her.

"That decision is one of the reasons he isn't a good leader," Natala snarled.

"There's tension between the packs isn't there?" asked Anna.

"Oh yeah. The tension between packs started when the Light Shadow pack met us. Poor Ayden doesn't like his neighbors," Aspen explained.

"Now I understand why Damon wanted me to watch them for him." Anna walked towards the door. "I've done my part. I'll keep you updated if I hear anything else." She opened the door and stopped. There was a letter on the porch.

I walked over and grabbed the letter. It had my name on it.

"How many enemies do you have?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"There's no telling." I opened the letter and all the blood drained from my face. Someone knows.

"What does it say, Damon?" Natala was concerned.

"I know what you truly are. And I know your weakness. Come to the largest clearing in the woods at midnight and your 'friends' won't get hurt."

"It could be Ayden luring you out," guessed Natala.

"Or it could be someone else," Aspen suggested.

"I'll take this as my time to leave," Anna said right before she ran off.

"We have over thirteen hours before this happens," I announced.

"You're going?!" Aspen exclaimed.

"Yes, Aspen, I'm going."

"But why?" Natala asked.

"I need to know who is making this threat and it's an alpha's duty to keep his pack safe."

* * *

It's now around five in the afternoon. Aspen, Natala, and I still have no clue who sent the letter. We started coming up with theories but most of them were too farfetched. The only theory that made sense was that the person saw me with Aspen and Natala at the Founder's party. But we still can't figure out how the person figured out what I really am.

"We've been to ourselves and we haven't giving any hints to anyone," said Natala.

"It's not your fault Natala. This person is probably bluffing anyway."

"It could be a trap."

"It probably is a trap, but I'm still going."

Natala was trying to help me figure out who sent the letter, but even she couldn't figure out who's threatening me. Aspen offered to go into town to see if he could hear anything interesting.

"All we can do is wait. Hopefully Aspen hears something soon," I comment, getting worried. _I need something to get the upper hand. The last time I went to a meeting without any information, I was almost killed._

After a few minutes of silence, my phone rings. It's Aspen.

"Please tell me you find something."

"I did actually. I think I know who is threatening you," Aspen quickly answered.

"Who?"

"That reporter guy... I can't remember his name... I think it started with a L."

"Logan?"

"Yeah! That's him!"

Natala was standing next to me trying to listen.

"Why do you think he's the one who sent the letter?"

"I heard him tell the sheriff that he'd take care of the problem tonight in the woods."

"That's him. Thanks Aspen."

"No problem. I'll be back home in a couple of minutes." He hung up.

"So you now know who sent the letter," Natala confirmed.

"Logan said that he'd take care if the problem. He's probably talking the vampire problem. So Stefan will probably be there as well. Ayden will be the unwanted guest that will cause problems."

"If Ayden shows up, you'll probably expose yourself."

"And that's the last thing I want to happen."

"Either way, tonight won't be a good night for anyone," Natala muttered.

"That's for sure."

* * *

When it got closer to midnight, things got more stressful. The patrols warned us that an unfamiliar wolf crossed our border. _Ayden is really going through with this. Tonight is going to be disastrous. Aspen and Natala have to stay out of this._

"Let me make this crystal clear. Neither one of you are leaving this house tonight. Got it?"

"We got it," Aspen and Natala said at the same time.

"Good."

"We know this is serious. We'll stay out of out it let you handle it," Aspen reassured me. "Natala and I will probably just surf the internet looking for rumors about the Crimson Heart pack."

"That at least let's me know that you're safe."

We sat in silence for forty-five minutes then I had to leave. "I'm leaving now. I don't know when I'll be back."

"We'll be up waiting for you," said Natala. _Be careful, Damon_.

_I will_, I told her.

Then I walked out of the house and into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

_**Natala's point of view**_

"He'll be fine, Nat," Aspen assured me.

"I know. It's just that there's a chance Stefan will find out about Damon's werewolf side tonight."

"Damon will make sure that won't happen," Aspen reassured me. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"What?! No!" I yell.

"Nat, you're lying. When you said that, you're heartbeat increased," Aspen continued. "You're heart is telling you something that you're brain won't accept."

I sigh in defeat and take a seat on the couch. "What if I do? I can't find a way to tell him. You're always around and when I actually try to tell him, I talk myself out of it."

"You'll find a way."

"There's always a chance that he won't feel the same," I sigh.

"I'm not good at relationships. If I was, I would give you advice but I can't."

"That's ok, Asp. I'll figure it out."

Aspen continued to look at his laptop. "There are descriptions of the possible betas."

"What are they?"

"It says Avery has brown curly hair with brown eyes and is my height. Eden has bright red hair and green eyes and is around your height."

"At least we have some idea of what they look like."

"Yeah... Whoa... There's a possible description of the alpha!"

"That is big! What does it say?!"

"It says that the alpha has brown hair in a pixie cut, has green eyes, and is a few inches shorter than Damon... Wait... A pixie cut? That can only mean one thing..."

"The Crimson Heart alpha is female," I finished.

"Damon will want to hear that."

"Yeah," I agree.

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

It was easy for me finding the clearing. _One of the benefits of being on patrol, knowing where everything is_. When I get there, Stefan is there as well. "Let me guess. You got a mysterious letter claiming that someone knows what you truly are and will expose you if you didn't come tonight."

"Someone wants us dead if they sent one to you as well," Stefan guessed.

"We'll find out sooner or later."

We both hear that someone is heading in our direction. _Please, don't let it be Ayden_. The person's face is now recognizable. It's Logan.

"Stefan and Damon, I'm glad you could make it."

"You threatened us. That's the main reason we came," I snarled.

"I know you're both vampires. I also believe that you're the ones responsible for William Tanner's death."

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. I know what you're planning to do."

"Ok, Damon, what am I planning to do?"

"You're planning on killing us."

"I am, actually."

"It's obvious that you didn't think this through. There's two of us and one of you," Stefan pointed.

"A few wooden stakes can go a long way," said Logan.

"Not when we're faster than you," I commented.

Logan didn't have anymore comebacks. He was thinking of what he was going to do when a blonde guy walked into the clearing. It was Ayden. He keeps walking towards Logan. _He's out for blood._ Ayden snapped Logan's neck like a twig. "We have business to attend to, Damon."

"Who is that?" Stefan asked.

"A thorn in my side."

"Damon, you think you're such a good leader. I'm here to put you in your place!" Ayden yelled.

"Stefan, leave now. This pest is after me, not you."

"But, Damon..."

"Leave now!"

Stefan finally got the message and left. I walked over to Ayden and easily broke his arm. "Listen here, Ayden. I'm a better leader than you. I've seen things you never want to see. And no matter hard you try, you will never be a better later than me. Do you understand me?"

Ayden was in intense pain. "Yes! I understand!"

I tighten my grip on his arm. "Never. Come. Back. To. My. Land." And I let him.

He falls to the ground while holding his arm. Once he catches his breath, he runs in the direction of his land.

"Good riddance."

* * *

When I get back home, I find Aspen and Natala looking at a laptop.

"I'm back. In one piece." They were ignoring me. "Hello?" I walk over to them to see what they were looking at.

"We found something you'll want to see," said Natala.

"What?"

"A possible description of the Crimson Heat alpha."

"Let me see it then," I say. I look at the description. "A pixie cut? That means..."

"The alpha's female," Aspen and Natala finished.

"I would've never thought of that."

_Stefan didn't find out my secret tonight, but he was really to finding out. Hopefully Ayden won't be a problem anymore._

* * *

**A/N: Have any idea how the Crimson Heart alpha is? They'll be important to this story soon! People can tell me who they think the alpha is! Review, follow, and add to your favorites! Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile! The question is Who Should Notice A Change in Damon. The choices are Anna, Lexi, Stefan, and Aspen. The poll is going to close this Friday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Writer's block sucks! But I'm back! Thoughts are in **_italics._

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

"A Halloween party? Are you sure, Nat?" I ask.

"It'll be fun Damon. All of the pack will be in one place," Natala reasoned with me. "And besides the house is already decorated for it."

That's true. One night when Aspen and I were asleep, Natala decorated the entire house in Halloween decorations. There were spider webs in the windows, bats hanging from the ceiling, and large figurines everywhere.

"At least you're asking me before you have it, so go ahead."

Natala cheered and skipped back to her room. That made her happy. It's one night. What could possibly go wrong?

Aspen walked into the living room and took a seat on the coach. "So you're allowing us to have a party."

"Yes, I am, for once."

"Good, because Nat already told the rest of the pack about it."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"She's looking forward to tonight. I think she just wants to humiliate in front of everyone," Aspen guessed.

"It's Natala. What do you expect?"

"Well that's true. Are you going to be in costume tonight?"

"I'm not telling you that. Follow up question. What are you going to dress up as?" I ask.

Aspen was hesitant to answer, "A ninja."

"Why the hell are you going as a ninja?"

"I lost a bet," Aspen muttered.

"With Alistair or Chloe?" I ask. Alistair and Chloe are ranked after Aspen and Natala in the pack. They look after the others during patrols.

"Chloe."

"What was the bet?"

"Who could climb a tree faster."

"You were screwed right from the beginning," I laugh.

"I know."

"If you really go as a ninja, I'll go as the Grim Reaper," I offered.

"With a scythe and everything?"

"Yes, with a scythe and everything."

Aspen smiled when I said that. "What do you think Natala is going to be?"

"There's no telling with her. For all we know she'll dress up like something that makes fun of something."

"Probably."

My phone vibrates. It's a text from Natala. **Can you and Aspen please leave the house for today?**

**Why?** I text back.

"Who's texting you?" Aspen asks. I point towards the hallway.

Aspen laughs and yells, "Lazy!"

**I'm not done with my costume and I don't want either one of you seeing it and please tell Aspen that I heard that.**

**Ok. I'll tell him. Are you planning a surprise for him**?

"She heard that, Asp."

"She was meant to!" He yells.

**Yes and thank you**, she replies.

"We're suppost to get out of the house for today. Natala doesn't want us to see her costume."

"Of course she doesn't," said Aspen.

Today is going to be a little off for him. Every Halloween is. Every year Natala throws a party and she manages to surprise him with something.

"I'm going to get my costume since you talked me into wearing one."

"I'll be... Somewhere. Not sure where yet."

We walk outside to our cars. "One more thing Aspen. Actually two things."

"Yes Damon?"

"If you end up drunk before the party starts, you're not allowed back here until you're sober and hangover free."

"Understandable. What's the other thing?"

"Happy 21st birthday."

* * *

_**Natala's point of view**_

When I hear the front door shut, I look out the window to make sure they're gone. When both of their cars are out of sight, I run to the back door to let Chloe in. She's my height and size but the difference between us are our hair and eyes. She has electric blue dyed hair and gray eyes.

"What took you so long?" She asks.

"I couldn't get them out of here."

"It was Aspen wasn't it? Or was it Damon's eyes?" She joked.

I feel myself blush and Chloe laughs at the sight of me. "It was mainly Aspen."

"Figures. Now it's the fun part, getting everything ready for the party."

"Is everything outside?" I ask.

"Yep," Chloe cheerfully replies.

We get all of the supplies and put them in the kitchen. There are three fog machines, more fake spider webs, a witch's cauldron, and many other things one would need for a Halloween party.

"I saw on a show how to make fog that stays close to the ground," Chloe tells me.

"That's great. And maybe we can figure out a way to get fog to come out of the cauldron."

"They should be scared," Chloe commented.

We get the fog machines in place and use plastic tubes to disperse the fog. After fighting with the tubes, we hang up the rest of the spider webs. When we get the rest of the decorations in place, Alistair pulls in the drive with the last decoration. A giant fake rock table.

"Alistair, that's perfect!" I yell as he gets out of the truck. Alistair is athletic build like Aspen but he has blonde hair and is from Canada.

"I spent three days working on this. The body is a dummy and when it gets closer to the time of the party, we'll add fake blood to it. There's a built in fog machine in it as well."

"Alistair, you're our hero," says Chloe.

"I enjoy doing projects like this do it wasn't a problem," he responded.

We help him get the rock prop out of the back of his truck. After making sure everything is set for the party, he leaves.

"Everything is ready. All we have to do now is get into costume and wait," I say as I take a seat on the couch.

"Yep. I'm going as a demon. What are you going as?" Chloe asks me.

"It's a surprise."

"Natala, you have to tell him."

"I know," I sigh.

"Are you going to let him make the first move?"

"I don't know."

"You'll figure it sooner or later."

"You're right. What do you think the guys are up to?"

"Aspen is probably stalking someone and someone is probably stalking Damon."

* * *

_**Aspen's point of view**_

I went to the Artificial Nocturne so see if the person I meet up with was there. She wasn't. Now I'm driving around Mystic Falls just sightseeing. Somehow I managed to go by the school. Some of the students were decorating for a party. I wasn't going to stop but I saw Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie near the road.

I pulled up next to them. "So there's going to be party here?"

"Yes there is," Bonnie clarified.

"This isn't going to be good."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you a secret, even though everyone knows it. Natala hates competition. She always has."

"She's throwing a party too?" Caroline asked.

"Yep. She's having it at Damon's house."

When I mentioned Damon, Elena tensed up. "We'll try to be there," said Caroline.

"From past experience with school events, we'll be there," says Elena.

"That'll be great! Oh yeah, a little warning if you do come, there will be a chance of Natala humiliating me in front of everyone."

They started laughing at me. "Can we invite anyone?" Bonnie asked.

"The more the merrier," I answer.

We say our goodbyes and I head back to the Artificial Nocturne. Chloe is there. "How'd decorating go?" I ask.

"Great."

"I missed you earlier."

"I know, but Natala needed me."

I smile at her. "Today might not be as bad as I thought it'd be."

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

I can't believe Aspen talked me into wearing a costume. I decided to go to a store that specializes in costumes to find a Grim Reaper costume. When I find one that suits me, I hear, "Seriously? A Grim Reaper?"

"Aspen talked me into wearing it."

"Will you do anything for them?" Anna asks.

"As long as it's legal."

She shakes her head. "I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Why does Ayden have a grudge against you?"

I sigh, "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Right after Aspen joined us, we ran into a young werewolf."

"Ayden?"

"Yes, it was Ayden. He wanted to join us, but he couldn't fight and he couldn't track anything. After I rejected him the first time, he kept following us. Eventually I took action and challenged him. After the fight he was more dead than alive and I told him that if he ever tried to join again there's a chance that I'd kill him on sight."

"And by the looks of it, he doesn't want to join you, he wants to end the Fading Echo pack," Anna assumed.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"The pain of rejection is slowly driving him mad."

I purchase the costume and walk out of the store with Anna in tow.

"Have you found anything?" I ask.

"No. He's been complaining about his arm."

"How exactly do you know that?"

"He thinks I'm his girlfriend."

"I see," I don't ask about more.

"I'll see you at the party," Anna says as she walks away.

I watch her until I can't see her. I put the bag in my car and check the time. It's 7:30. The party starts at eight so I head back home.

When I get back to the house, Natala is the only there. I noticed that she moved all of our personal objects. "You did a great job."

"Chloe helped me and Alistair made the rock prop."

"What's the surprise for Aspen?" I ask.

"So many banana cream pies." That explains why things have been moved.

"He's going to hate that."

"Exactly."

Around eight thirty, most of the pack had already shown up. It was at nine when I noticed that Elena and some of her friends were there. No one besides the pack recognized me in my costume.

At ten, a person dressed as a white werewolf came up and asked me where Aspen was.

"Natala? Is that you?" I ask.

"Maybe..." It was her.

"Nice costume."

"Thanks. Now, where's Aspen?"

"Out in the backyard."

After I tell her that, I hear yelling coming from the backyard and I see pies flying.

A girl dressed as an angel stood next to me. "The things your pack do."

"They're a family, Anna."

"I know."

"And by the way, an angel shouldn't be seen with the Grim Reaper."

"It's Halloween, species can peacefully coexist tonight."

I laugh at her. Eventually the party winds down and everyone leaves. The pack helps pick up the thrash and puts the furniture back where it belongs.

"That was fun," said Natala.

"Except for the flying pies," Aspen complains.

"That was the best part!"

They start arguing again. I ignore them and walk outside. _The party was a great escape from reality._

* * *

**A/N: Review, follow, and add to your favorites!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thoughts are in **_italics._

* * *

**_Damon'_****s****_ point of view_**

Ayden hasn't tried to attack me or the pack within the past five days. That's a good sign. That means that no one is planning a war. Everything has slowly been gong back to normal.

"Aspen! Get out!" I hear Natala yell and I also hear a slap. _Here we go again_. I see Aspen rubbing his right cheek.

"What did you this time?" I ask without looking up from the newspaper I was reading.

"I thought it would be funny if I lay next to Natala to see if she'd talk in her sleep."

"Did she say anything?"

"About that..." Aspen hesitated. "You've changed."

"I haven't."

"You have and you're just denying it. For the past few weeks whenever you're around Nat you're a happier person."

"She's a very uplifting person," I reason with him.

"I was actually trying to see if she would say your name. And she did."

I didn't know what to say. I put the newspaper down while I thought of something to say.

"You need to tell her. She'll feel the same way, trust me," Aspen whispered as Natala walked in the room.

"Did I miss something?" She asks.

"Nope," Aspen and I answer at the same time.

"Ok..." She's says as she sits on the couch.

"I have a feeling that an old friend of Stefan's is going to visit him today," I say.

"Why?" Asks Aspen.

"It's his birthday," I explain.

"And let me guess, his friend doesn't like you," said Natala.

"No, she does not."

"But you're going to see her anyway," Natala finished.

"Yes, I am." I said as I walked to the door.

"Enjoy your confrontation!" Yells Natala.

_I really need to tell her how I really feel._

* * *

When I get to the boarding house I go to Stefan's room and I find Lexi asleep on his bed. I lay next to her until she wakes up. "Boo."

She groans and turns to where she's not looking at me. "Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong neither went back to high school."

"How long are you here for?" I ask.

"Just for Stefan's B-day."

"Oh, you mean that you didn't come all this way to see me?" I ask sarcastically.

She laughs at me. "That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize deaths means nothing without you."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a good person." She answers.

"Teach me to be good." I lean closer to her but she grabs my neck and starts to choke me.

"I'm older and that means stronger."

"Sorry," I manage to get out.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it."

"Yeah." She gets up and leaves the room. After a few minutes of rubbing my neck, I head home.

* * *

I walk into the living and I see Natala putting Aspen in a headlock. _What else is new?_

"I don't want to know what's going on!" I yell then walk into the kitchen. They continue to fight. "I really should break them up," I whisper to myself and hear a loud bang. "But then again, they really should work out their problems. After they stopped fighting, I went into the living room to assess the damage. The only things broken are a table and a lamp.

"I want one of you to tell me what exactly happened."

Aspen spoke up first. "I made a comment about family that made Natala mad."

"Is this true, Nat?"

"Yes," she answered.

"One more question. Who got body slammed into the table?"

Aspen slowly raised his hand. _That doesn't surprise me._

"The only punishment you two are getting is that you have to clean up your mess and buy a new table and lamp."

"That's not bad," Natala comments.

"It could be worse but I'm a nice alpha. And we're going out tonight."

"We're going to spy on Stefan?" Aspen asks.

"We are."

When everything was cleaned up and Aspen stopped complaining about being beast up by a girl, we went to the grill. It wasn't very busy and we found a table that kept us out of the main area of the grill.

I watch Stefan and Lexi for a while. "Aspen?" Natala asks.

"Yes, evil blonde she-wolf?"

"Do you have a crush on Chloe?"

"I, uh, don't." By his response I could tell that he was lying.

"You hesitated. You have a crush on Chloe!" Natala chanted.

"So? What if I do?"

"That's a great thing. It means that you trust someone besides me and Damon."

"She's right, Aspen. You have to socialize more or you're going to end up alone," I mention.

"I know. But you know that before I joined I was stabbed in the back and I lost faith in people," said Aspen.

"We know," I say.

After five minutes of silence while eating our meals, I see Sheriff Forbes and several of her deputies with a scared girl walk in.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I tell Aspen and Natala.

I was right. The deputies went over to Lexi and injected her with vervain. We were shocked. The deputies dragged her outside. I told Aspen and Natala to follow me. We ran outside to see if we could save her. I told Aspen and Natala to go distract the sheriff. Lexi fought the deputies off her. I made sure that Aspen and Natala were doing they're task. I grab Lexi and lead her to a safe place.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks.

"I'm trying to be good."

I make sure no one will find her in the alley and I head back to the grill. Aspen and Natala are back at the table where are food is.

"You two did a good job," I compliment them.

"So did you," said Natala.

"You might want to be careful. People, mainly Stefan, will notice a change in you and get suspicious," Aspen warns.

"We definitely don't need that," I say.

* * *

When we get home, we have a visitor. It's Lexi. I tell Aspen and Natala to head inside.

"Leaving already?" I ask.

"Yes, I am."

"Such a shame."

"You have changed, Damon," Lexi tells me.

"You're the second person to tell me that today."

"Was it the really tall guy?" She asks.

"Actually, it was him. His name is Aspen by the way."

"They seem like nice people."

"They are. They've been with me for the past two years," I tell her.

"You must really care about them to live with them for two years."

"I'm helping them out by watching over them."

"You don't need my help to be good. They're bringing out the good in you. Especially the girl. You really care about her."

"She keeps me from killing people."

"I've noticed that. Keep them around Damon. And thank you for saving me," she says as she walks into the woods.

I walk inside and see Aspen and Natala peacefully talking in the kitchen.

"What did Lexi want?" Natala asks.

"She wanted to thank me for saving her."

"That was nice of her," Aspen comments.

"It was."

The rest of the night passed without anymore fights. Aspen kept talking me by using telepathy. He kept telling me that I had to tell Natala how I feel. _Eventually, I will tell her. It just has to be the right moment._

* * *

**A/N: Review, follow, and add to your favorites! Soon Damon will tell Natala how he feels. I'm now taking requests for one shots, so tell me what you'd like to see!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thoughts are in**_ italics._

* * *

**_Damon's point of view_**

"I'm meeting up with Anna later," I tell Natala. Aspen had already left for the Artificial Nocturne.

"Is tonight the night?" She asks. I told her about the deal I made with Anna.

"It is."

"I hope everything goes according to plan."

"The less people that know about it, the better."

Natala wouldn't tell anyone about this. She knows how important this is.

"When are you meeting up with her?" Natala asks.

"After sundown."

"Understandable."

"How about after I help Anna, we track down Aspen and we go out to eat."

"Tracking him down won't be that hard," she comments.

"So I'll take that as a yes."

"It's a yes," she laughs.

I smile at her and check my phone to make sure Anna didn't change her mind. There weren't any calls or texts so I guess tonight's plan will still happen.

* * *

_**Aspen's point of view**_

I met up with Chloe at the Artificial Nocturne. My car was low on gas and I didn't want to get some today. My laziness is my biggest flaw. So I walked. It didn't take long to get there. Chloe gave me a big hug when I walked in. We talked about the weirdest topics we could think of.

We talked for three hours. When we left, we were in tears because of laughing too hard. We decided to meet up again tomorrow.

When I was walking back home, a hooded figure kept following me. After a while I decided to confront the person following me but he wasn't there.

"Show yourself!" I yell.

There's a large burst of wind to the right of me and I brace myself for an attack. But there isn't one. Instead there's a sharp pain in my head and I fall to the ground. Before I pass out, I hear the hooded figure laughing.

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

After sundown Anna and I met up at the church ruins. She got there before me. "Are you ready?" She asks.

"I am. I brought the crystal along with a few bags of blood."

"You're the ringleader, how are we getting her out of the tomb?"

"The spell will be lifted when the crystal is placed on the door and you will go in and find her," I explain.

"And you're going to stand there and look pretty?"

"Basically."

She shakes her head and grabs a blood bag. I place the crystal on the door and it opens. Anna runs inside. I wait outside for ten minutes.

Anna comes out basically dragging her mother. Most of her attention is directed to her mother.

"The blood bags are over here. I'm going to leave now." She doesn't answer me. I quietly walk away and head back home to get cleaned up so I can meet up with Aspen and Natala.

* * *

**_Natala's point of view_**

I couldn't find Aspen anywhere. I checked the Artificial Nocturne and he wasn't there. I called Chloe to see if she knew where he was. She said that he left the Artificial Nocturne hours ago.

I looked for him for about an hour then I decided to check the woods for him. I checked the entire woods and still no Aspen. I was walking next to the road when I noticed someone following me in a car. I started running to get away from the car.

The car caught up to me and hit me. I was on the ground clutching my side. The driver came and blindfolded me. Before I could fight back, I was put in the trunk of the car. I have no clue why someone would do this.

* * *

**_Damon's point of view_**

I waited for them at the restaurant, but they never showed. That's not like them. I hope something didn't come up. I checked my phone, no one has tried to contact me.

I went back home to see if I could find them. The moment I stepped out of the car, I knew something was wrong. I could smell blood, and a lot of it. I ran to the source of the smell. _Please don't be them._ It wasn't.

The side of the house was covered in blood. It looked like a message. I took a few steps back and read it. _Show yourself or more blood will spill._ I took a deep breath and ran to the border. I shifted into a wolf and called out to Aspen and Natala. No one responded. I shifted back into my human form and I yelled their names. Nothing but silence. _Whoever did this is going to die._

* * *

**A/N: Oh No! Aspen and Natala got kidnapped! Who could've possibly done the deed! Will Damon find them in time or will the kidnapper kill them be he can find them? Will Damon finally confess his love to Natala? Review, follow, and add to your favorites to find out what will happen!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thoughts are in** __Italics._

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

It was early in the morning when I decided to call off the search for now. I wasn't able to find any sign of them except for a few faint scent trails. Those didn't lead anywhere. No one else knows that they were kidnapped. I'm keeping that to myself so there won't be that much panic in the pack.

Depressed, I walked back to the house. It was exactly the same when I left it. There weren't any new scents around it. I walk inside and I realize that this house will never be the same unless I find Aspen and Natala.

I slowly walk to my bedroom and close the door. I lean against the door and slide to the floor. I don't hold back the tears. "Not this time... Not again..." I sob. "Every time I find a pack, something bad happens... Nothing good ever happens to me!" I yell as I punch the floor.

I just sit there, reminiscing about the past. "They don't deserve this... They're going to end up getting seriously injured, or worse, killed," I choked out. "I don't deserve them..."

I manage to gather myself long enough to walk into Natala's room. It felt empty without her here. _I miss her so much._ Her scent always lingers around the house and it calms me down but this time, it brought back my tears.

I sit on her bed thinking about what might be happening to her. Aspen would probably protect her if he had the chance. He knows what would happen if she died. I immediately got that thought out of my head. I lay on Natala's bed, letting her scent consume and calm me.

I eventually fall asleep on Natala's bed. I only sleep for an hour. I get up and head towards the door when I notice something. A letter with my name written on it in Natala's handwriting. "I wonder what this is," I whisper to myself. I opened it. There were a lot of eraser marks on the paper even though it was written in pen and some words were either blurred or unreadable for some reason.

_Dear Damon,_

_Wow. This is going to be hard. I never thought that I would be writing this in a letter. I wanted to say this in person but I just can't bring myself to do it. So hopefully I can find the right words. Well, here goes nothing._

_Damon, ever since you saved me that night, I knew deep down that you'd always be there for me. When you offered to start a pack with me, I knew that I'd never be homeless again. You said we'd always be family, no matter what. We've always had each other's backs._

_I can't figure out how to tell you and besides I don't know how you'll react. But recently, things have changed. I've noticed this and Aspen has too. You've been acting even kinder to me lately. At first I thought that you were making up for killing that guy but then you kept acting like that._

_I guess I can say that I've always had some feelings towards you. It was a small crush at first but I've been falling in love with you, Damon. I've fallen in love with every aspect of you. When I'm with you, I feel whole again._

"Oh Natala," I whisper. This changes everything. "I will find you. I have to now."

* * *

I was up for a few hours after I found the letter. I decided that I needed to get some rest so people wouldn't notice that something's wrong. It was late in the afternoon when I was woken up by the sound of someone urgently knocking on the front door. I quickly got up and ran to the front door. It was a young girl knocking. "Where's the fire, Anna?" I ask as I let her in.

"You said Ayden killed Logan, right? And why is there a message written in blood outside?"

"Someone took Aspen and Natala. Ayden did kill Logan. By breaking his neck, actually."

"And you haven't found them yet?" She asks.

"There aren't any signs of them. Why did you bring up Logan anyway?"

"He isn't dead! I saw him a few hours ago!"

"That's impossible unless some idiotic vampire gave him blood," I say while I begin to pace.

"That's the only explanation I can think of. I also heard him saying that he had to find shelter before the sun came up."

"He's definitely a vampire."

"He's probably the person that took Aspen and Natala."

"Considering our last meeting, it wouldn't surprise me if he did it. Where did you see him, anyway?" I asked.

"At an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. There was an overwhelming scent of blood there."

I stop pacing and I look at Anna. "That settles it. When sundown comes, I'm going to that warehouse alone and getting Aspen and Natala back."

"I know when it's not your battle, you need to stay out of it so I'm not going to argue with your decision," she comments.

"Good. I wasn't going to listen to you anyway."

Anna sighs and leaves without saying another word. I start to plan my attack on the warehouse. _Only a few more hours, Nat._

* * *

_**Natala's point of view**_

When I came to, I noticed that I was tied to a pole in some building. It was large and open. The ropes were digging into my skin. I couldn't escape them so I gave up.

Aspen is here, too. He isn't tied up but he's in worse shape than me. He's unconscious and laying in a pool of blood. He's barely alive. He's not going to last much longer.

There is a pile of bodies in the middle of the building. They are all drained of blood. The only thing that could cause that much damage is a vampire. There's a voice coming from somewhere in the building. I assumed it was my captor.

With every passing minute, Aspen's and my chances of surviving are getting smaller. _I hope Damon finds us soon._

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

The sun has finally set and it's time to find Aspen and Natala. I know exactly where the warehouse is. It was the one place I didn't look last night.

It didn't take long to get to the warehouse. I decided to take my car in case either one of them was seriously injured. I parked it halfway down the road that led to the warehouse and walked the rest of the way.

I kept hearing some noises come from the nearby woods. I ignored them since they were probably a few minutes of walking, the warehouse finally came into view. _It's time to get my family back._

When I got close to the warehouse, I thought that it would be useless to yell for Aspen and Natala. "Logan! Get out here now!"

A figure walked out of the warehouse. It was Logan and he had Natala. She looked dazed. "Natala!"

"Damon," she choked out.

"Well. Well. We meet again Damon," said Logan.

"You're already on my bad side for threatening me and you're going to die for kidnapping my family," I growled.

"I've already died once!"

"Who brought you back?!"

"A girl who looked exactly like someone I know, but acted the complete opposite of her," Logan answered.

"Figures. It makes sense."

"Do you know something?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Logan was quickly getting agitated. "There more to you than meets the eyes, isn't there? Hidden reasons to why you're protective of this girl and the other one."

"There are reasons. Reasons that you'll never know."

Logan pulled out a gun and pointed it at Natala. She gave out a little yelp. "Give me answers or she'll die!"

"You want answers? I'll give them to you."

_Nat? Can you hear me?_

_Barely_, she answered.

_We'll only have one chance at this. When I say one, use all of your strength and get to the ground. I'll take care of the rest. He doesn't know his strength yet._

_Got it._

_Do you still trust me?_ I ask.

_I've always trusted you._

"Do you know who turned me?" Logan asked.

"Yes, her name is Katherine. I don't know why Elena looks like her."

_Three._

"Why are you protective over these two kids?"

"They're my closest friends and part of my pack."

"Pack? What does that even mean?!"

"Packs are what groups of wolves are called."

"Wolves? That's what the police thought was the cause of the recent deaths but everyone knows that there aren't any wild wolves miles of here," said Logan.

_Two._

"What exactly are you?"

"I am half vampire and half werewolf. A hybrid. I'm possibly the only one that exists. Those kids are my betas, they help me keep order in my pack, the Fading Echo pack. We have around thirty members. The guy that killed you is also a werewolf and he wants revenge for not being allowed to join."

"That's impossible! You just made that up!"

"I didn't."

"Prove it then!" Logan yelled.

"I'm more than glad to do so."

Logan lowered the gun. That was a huge mistake. I took a moment to center and prepare myself before I gave the signal.

_One._

Natala was able to get out Logan's grasp and feel a few feet away from us. Logan was shocked by Natala's actions. I took advantage of that and shifted while he was watching Natala.

I growled to get his attention. He immediately backed up when he saw me. He was terrified.

"I-impossible... Th-this can't be happening," Logan stuttered.

I lunged at him and clenched onto his neck. Logan fell to the ground from the force of the impact. I kept biting and tearing into his neck until it was completely severed from the body.

I jumped of the body to make sure he was really dead. I shifted back into my human form to check on Natala.

"Natala, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she whispered.

When I helped her up, my feelings got the best of me and I kissed her. It caught her off guard but she warmed up to it. It felt like time had stopped during the kiss. I was the one to break it off.

"What was that for?" Natala whispered.

"I found the letter, Nat."

"You weren't supposed to see that!" She was starting to tear up.

"It's ok, sweetie. I feel the same the way," I assured her.

"You do?"

"I do. I one-hundred percent do. Nat, you gave me a reason to start living again," I told her as I embraced her in a hug.

"I don't know what to say, Damon," she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything."

I comforted her until she mentioned something very important.

"Damon! Aspen is in terrible shape! He was barely breathing a few hours ago but I don't know how he's doing now!"

"Stay here. I'll go check on him," I told her as I ran into the warehouse.

* * *

**_Third person point of view_**

Someone else was also hunting Logan that night, but for different reasons. This hunter wasn't as good as Damon when it comes to being quiet but he wasn't given a second look.

When the hunter got to the edge of the woods surrounding the warehouse he saw two people arguing and a girl standing near them.

Logan pulled out a gun. "Give me answers or she'll die!"

"You want answers? I'll give them to you," the guy standing opposite to Logan replied.

The guy told Logan about the person that turned him into a vampire. The second question was about the girl Logan was holding on to. The guy mentioned the word "pack" in that answer. _Packs? As in wolf packs?_ The hunter thought to himself. _Now I'm curious._

When the guy said that he was a vampire/werewolf hybrid, the hunter became skeptical. _That's impossible._ The girl got away from Logan but didn't very far. The guy did prove that he was a hybrid by turning into a jet black wolf and killed Logan. _Less work for me._ The guy, whose name is Damon, then turned back into a human and confessed his love to the girl, Natala.

Damon ran into the warehouse to check on someone named Aspen. Natala acted like she could barely stand. I started walking towards her in case she passed out. I was halfway towards her, she noticed me. She bared her fans and her eyes started glowing. _She's a werewolf_. I continued to walk towards her.

I made the right choice because a few seconds after she tried to intimidate me, she passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground. Everything was quiet after that. That is until Damon walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

**_Damon's point of view_**

Natala was right. Aspen was in terrible shape. When I got to him, I panicked because I couldn't hear a heartbeat but I focused and I could hear a very faint one. _He's still alive. That counts for something._

I bit my wrist so I could give Aspen some of my blood. A few seconds after I gave him some blood, he started coughing. "Damon?" He whispered.

"I'm right here."

"I did everything I could to protect her."

"I know you did. You did a good job. Everything's going to be ok. We'll get through this together," I reassured him.

He smiled and started coughing. "I'll tell Nat that you're somewhat awake."

I walked out and I saw an unconscious Natala on the ground next to a guy I haven't seen before. He had dark brown hair and looked middle aged. "Who are you?" I partially growled.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman. I came here to kill Logan but you beat me to it," he explained as he stood up.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I watched you kill him. You proved that you're not like the others I've hunted."

"How am I different from the others?"

"You had a valid reason to kill him. You can Natala were able to coordinate the attack. You must really care about those two."

"As I said before, they're my betas, they're a part of my pack."

"I thought werewolves were extinct."

"Mostly, but there's a few packs here and there," I said while crouching next to Nat. "As long as you don't hunt the others in my pack, we were have a problem."

"I only hunt vampires so your pack won't be a problem for me."

I sat in silence, thinking about the next move. "I need to get these two home somehow. Aspen is going to need more attention than Natala."

"I know this isn't my business but I could watch them while you find transportation," Alaric suggested.

"If something happens to Aspen and I'm not here, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I thought real hard about my choice of words. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes. I wouldn't hurt them."

"There's a car halfway down the road and I need it here," I told Alaric as I handed him my keys.

"I'll get it."

Alaric started to walk down the road. I made sure Natala was still breathing and I moved her closer to the warehouse then I went to check on Aspen. When I walked in he was holding onto a pole and trying to stand. "You don't need to be standing. We're about to leave," I told him.

"I know," he choked out. He was definitely in pain.

"Come on. I'll help you outside."

Aspen was favoring his right leg. _He'll need a few days to recover._ I guided him to one of the walls and he saw Natala. "She didn't sleep at all. She was scared of what might happen when she wasn't alert," he explained.

"Sounds like Natala."

Alaric pulled up near us and I got a blanket out of the trunk for Aspen. He accepted it and got in the passenger seat. I picked up Natala and got the back with her.

"Where do you live?" Asked Alaric.

"Other side of town. Aspen can tell you," I answered.

The rest of the ride was silent. Aspen was able to tell Alaric where we lived and we didn't get lost. Alaric helped Aspen inside and I carried Natala inside.

"I think I'll leave now," Alaric said.

"I'll be able to take care of things now here."

Alaric left and I started tending to Aspen. I got his wounds bandaged because they weren't healing. Natala woke up a few times but went back to sleep. I moved her to her room. Aspen fell asleep on the couch. After everything was taken care of, I decided to head to head to my room. _Everything went better than expected._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm soory that I haven't been able to update lately but I'm starting to get unmotivated again, so if you'd like to get a hold of me after a week this is posted to check on me, go right ahead. I'd also like some long winded semi-educated reviews, if readers don't mind. Well my speech is over. Remember, thoughts are in** _Italics_!

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

There have been rumors of wolves becoming connected to their land and the people that live there, but the only way that could happen is that the pack's land is the Alpha's true home. I've never really thought much about the rumors, until after I got Aspen and Natala back. For some reason, I felt compelled to head to the road that led to the boarding house.

When I got to the road, I heard a car coming. Not wanting to be seen, I backed up from the road and shifted into my wolf form. The driver didn't see me but I recognized the driver. It was Elena._ If I wasn't driven to come here, I'd probably just ignore the fact that she's here, but she's probably the reason why I'm out here._

I followed her car until I saw someone standing in the road up ahead. No matter how many scenarios I thought of, I couldn't think of one that would keep Elena, the person in the road, or me from getting injured.

I hated being in these positions, and being an Alpha brought on these positions pretty frequently. I got to where the man was standing and I waited. The person didn't move when Elena got closer. She tried to miss the person but she ended up rolling her car. The sound of the metal bending was screeching in my ears.

The person was nowhere to be seen. _It had to have been a vampire. There's no doubt about it._ I made my way towards Elena's car when the vampire showed himself again. At that moment, I didn't care if Elena saw me. I had to stop the vampire from getting close to her. I started to make my presence known by growling. The vampire didn't seem phased by my growling and he kept walking towards Elena. I picked up my pace and lunged at the vampire. I was able to get a hold on him. Elena started to scream. I let the vampire go knowing that his time is now numbered.

I debated about checking on Elena since I didn't know how she'd react to me. She stopped screaming. I sighed and turned around. I saw that Elena somehow got herself out of the car. She was using the car as leverage.

"D-don't come any closer..."

She kept whispering that over and over. It was obvious that she was in shock. I didn't know what to do. I can't shift back in front of her and Aspen and Natala are asleep. I tried to get closer to her but she screamed every time I took a step. When I figured out that I couldn't get any closer, I laid down on the road, a sign of submission. She eased up a little and was able to catch her breathe. She sat next to the overturned car.

"I guess you're not going to hurt me," she said out loud. "I can't believe I'm less than twenty feet away from a wolf and I'm talking to it. Vampires are invading my home, my best friend almost turned into one, my boyfriend has an ex-girlfriend that looks exactly like me, and now I'm talking to a wolf after I almost hit a guy. I've been through it all now."

I stared at her to act like I was listening to her. After she was done talking, I whimpered to comfort her.

"To be honest, you're the friendliest wolf I've talked to. You scared that guy off and you stayed here to watch over me. It's like you were sent to protect me," she continued.

She wasn't afraid anymore. She found her phone and got a hold of someone.

"My aunt Jenna is coming to get me. She won't believe what happened to me. I know this is a stupid question since you're a wolf, but can stay with me until she gets here."

I stayed with her. Elena told me about her boyfriend, my brother Stefan. She talked about her friends, Bonnie and Caroline. She was worried about her brother Jeremy's drug habits until he met a girl named Anna. Eventually she ran out of things to talk about but she found a new subject, me. I perked up when she mentioned my name. She didn't notice it and continued talking.

"Damon. Now he's a whole different story. He's the complete opposite of Stefan. He's arrogant, self-centered, and many other things. I've only met him a few times but I think that's all an act," she explained. I turned my head to act curious.

"The reason I think that is because at this festival a few weeks ago, I met these people who were only a few years older than me. Their names were Aspen and Natala. They were really kind. Aspen mentioned mentioned that Damon helped his parents a few times and stayed close to them. That doesn't sound like the Damon I've met. I think Damon only acts like a decent person around those two. He genuinely cares for them. For some weird reason, you remind me of him."

_If only you knew the truth._ I heard a car coming. I got up and started towards the woods. I stopped when I heard Elena's voice.

"Thanks for protecting me and staying here."

I nodded my head and I ran into the woods. Normally I would have just headed home but I made sure that it was her aunt. A woman with red hair was in the car. I assumed that it was her aunt because she gave Elena a hug and asked what happened. Elena gave a believable excuse and didn't mentioned me.

I decided that Elena was safe now and I left the scene. I didn't run into anyone on the way back home. That was a good thing because I didn't need anyone in my business.

When I got home Aspen was still asleep on the couch and Natala was sitting in one of the chairs. She was awake, which surprised me.

"What are you doing up? It's 1 in the morning," I asked.

"I woke up and I wanted to see you but you weren't here and I checked on Aspen."

"How is he?"

"Still alive. His breathing is uneven though. He hasn't woken up yet."

"It's progress. He'll probably be asleep until later today."

"Why did you leave?" Natala asked.

"You know those rumors about an Alpha becoming connected to its territory if it's their true home?"

"I remember hearing them but I thought that was impossible."

"It's possible because if I wasn't driven to go to the road that leads to the boarding house, there would be a dead girl there."

"Wait. What?"

I explained what happened starting with the need to go near the boarding house and ending with staying with the girl until help came.

"You were a wolf the entire time and she didn't run?" Natala asked.

"No, I just keep my distance."

"That's still weird. She didn't run at all. Was it some random girl?"

"No. It was Elena."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was but I'm serious this time."

"I can't see why someone would want to kill her," said Natala.

"Neither can I. Let's finish this discussion later. Now, what did you want to see me about?"

"I didn't want to be alone. My nerves are still shot."

"That's understandable. Come on," I said as I held my hand out to her. She took my hand and I led her to my room. "You can sleep with me tonight."

Natala hugged me. "Thanks for the offer." She went to the left side of the bed and laid down.

I laid down next to her on the right side of the bed. I pulled Natala closer to me. "Everything is be fine, Nat. I promise," I whispered to her.

Natala put her arms around me and relaxed. "I know it will. It's because you're here, Damon."

* * *

_**Natala's point of view**_

When I woke up, it was a little past noon. Damon was gone. I heard the shower running and I assumed it was him. I would've stayed in Damon's bed, but someone was knocking on the door.

I got up and went into the living room. Aspen was muttering something in his sleep. He mentioned his parent's names a few times and then started screaming.

"It wasn't your call! They weren't a threat!"

It was hard listening to Aspen, knowing what happened after that fight. It was one thing he never talked about. I knew I had to wake him up before things got worse.

"I don't give a damn if you like my choices or not! I'm not a member of the pack as of now! And I'm sure as hell not a member of this family anymore!" Aspen screamed.

I grabbed Aspen's shoulder and started shaking him. "Aspen, you have to wake up before you injure yourself. Aspen, it's not real! Damon and I are your family now! Aspen, wake up!" When that didn't work, I had to use my last option. I put all of my strength into the slap.

That woke him up but it had some consequences. The slap must've put Aspen's instincts on alert since he lunged at me. I was at a disadvantage since Aspen was taller and heavier than me. My head hit the floor hard. After the pain passed and I was able to open my eyes, I saw glowing eyes. Aspen was on the verge of shifting. I had to get him off me before that happened.

"It's me, Aspen. It's Nat. You know? Your best friend? Aspen, don't do anything that you'll regret. Aspen!"

He didn't say anything, instead he put his nails in the back of my neck. The person at the door must've heard my screams because the knocking was faster now.

"Aspen, that hurts! You have to snap out of this! I'm your friend! Your family!" I yelled. Aspen kept digging his nails into my neck. "If you don't stop I'll get someone that will! Help! Damon! Damon!"

Before I could yell Damon's name again, Aspen was pushed off of me. I immediately grabbed my neck to see how much blood was there. Surprisingly there wasn't that much. I saw that Damon had Aspen pinned to the couch.

Damon was able to get Aspen out of his trance. He didn't remember anything that happened within the past few minutes. Damon tried to explain what happened but didn't have much luck.

"Nat, I'm so sorry. You know that I wouldn't hurt you..."

I couldn't stay that mad at him. "Asp, don't beat yourself up about this. I'm fine. At least you apologized," I said as I got a wet rag to clean off my neck. "Damon, who's at the door?"

"Alaric," Damon answered.

That name didn't ring a bell to me. When I walked back into the living room, I automatically remembered who Alaric was.

"It Natalia, right?" Alaric asked me.

"Just Natala," I answered. I took a seat next to Aspen on the couch.

"Just as unusual as Alaric."

"Why are you here, Alaric?" Damon asked.

"I need to talk to you about what's going on in this town."

"Besides the murderous vampires and the werewolf packs that might cause a war?"

"Actually, that's why I need to talk never mentioned your last name," Alaric mentioned.

"It's Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Are you by chance related to Stefan Salvatore?"

"He's my brother."

"Is he like you?"

"He's not a hybrid. He's just a vampire. The werewolf gene skips around so there's a good chance he didn't get it. I'm not even sure if he knows werewolves are still around," Damon explained.

"That explains why he acts different than the other students. This might surprise you but I've been watching the tension between the Fading Echo pack and the Light Shadow pack. So my next question is, how have you managed to outsmart the Light Shadow Alpha?"

"We've dealt with Ayden before this and he wasn't that smart then. He hasn't changed since then. I also have a person spying on them for me."

"Of course you do. So you trust this informant?" Alaric asked.

"I made a deal with her so I do."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the deal?"

"If she watched Ayden and reported to me, I would help her get her mother out of the tomb under the church ruins."

"Who exactly is your informant?"

"A girl named Anna."

"A girl who looks around fourteen and has dark hair?"

"I'm guessing you know her."

"I've seen her around," Alaric said.

"She's been a big help and I trust her."

"That's all I needed to know. I should head back to the school now."

"There's one more thing you should know."

"What's that, Damon?"

"You can knock yourself out hunting Ayden's pack. They're not my problem so I don't care."

"Hopefully I won't have to."

With that being said, Alaric left. I helped Damon with changing Aspen's bandages. Most of his injuries were almost fully healed. Damon checked my neck and saw that it was already healed.

"Do you trust him?" I asked.

"Alaric?"

"Yeah. Him. You basically told him all of the pack's secrets."

"I know I did. I've only met him twice, but I think I can trust him. He did help me last night by helping getting you two home. I didn't know how I was going to do it alone."

"Hopefully things get better soon."

"I hope so too, Nat."

* * *

_**Damon's point of view**_

Everything was quiet for the rest of the day. Alaric didn't come back over. It wouldn't have bothered me if he did. Aspen didn't go into another trance. Natala stayed close to me for the remainder of the day. We didn't hear anything from Anna either.

It was after sundown when we got another visitor. I assumed that it was Alaric, but when I opened the door, it wasn't him. Instead it was Lexi and some guy.

"I didn't know you were back in town. I'll tell Stefan the news."

"He doesn't need to know that I'm in town," answered Lexi. "I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I'm here to see you."

"Come in then. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Lee," the guy answered.

"Ok, Lexi, Lee, why are you here?"

"I heard rumors about you and I want to know if they're true or not," said Lexi. As she said that Natala walked into the room and tried to retreat back to her room.

"I have a feeling that I'll need your help with these rumors," I called out. She came back and took a seat in one of the chairs. She introduced herself to Lexi and Lee.

"What type of rumors have you heard?" I asked.

"Why are you meddling in werewolf business?" Lexi asked.

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?! I've that you supposedly killed two rogue werewolves! You know what they can do to us, Damon! They're not good company to be around!"

I saw that Natala was ignoring the conversation, otherwise she would've started yelling by now. "Sure. I killed two rogue werewolves, so what?"

"Damon, I heard that they were killed while in their wolf form. One's neck was snapped and the other's underbelly was clawed. If that was you, there is no way you could've done that without getting bitten."

"I.. Uh.. Um.." I couldn't think of a way to get myself out of this.

"I want a straight answer, Damon."

_There's no way to avoid this, Damon. You're going to have to tell her_, Natala told me.

_I know, but there's no telling how she'll react. She twice my age. She stronger than me_, I responded.

_Just tell her the truth, Damon._

"Do you believe in hybrids, Lexi?

"Don't try to change the subject, Damon!" She yelled.

"You'll get your answer soon, Lexi. Now, do you believe in hybrids?"

"What exactly do you mean by, hybrids?"

"Half vampire and half werewolf," I explained.

It was Lee who spoke up. "That's impossible. Those can't possibly exist."

"You have no clue how many times we've heard that," said Natala.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"Those type of hybrids exist whether you like it or not. And I'm one of them."

Lexi didn't say anything so I continued my explanation. "The reason I killed those rogues is because they were after Aspen and Natala and I were in the way so we fought them and won."

"That's... Impossible. You... Can't... Be." That's all Lexi could get out. "You're lying!"

"I'm not Lexi."

"Prove it then!"

That was the last phrase I wanted to hear. "I'm prove it then. Let's go outside." Lexi, Lee, and Natala followed me outside. I got away from the driveway in case someone decided to show up.

"Well?" Lee asked.

I ignored his question and the familiar sensation of the shift took over. The next thing I knew, I was a wolf and Lexi and Lee had shocked looks on their faces. Natala had her signature smile on her face.

"I can't believe he was telling the truth," Lee whispered.

"I think hell just froze over because I think I have a little more respect for Damon," said Lexi.

"Have a little faith in people, Lexi," whispered Natala.

Satisfied with their reactions, I shifted back. I walked over to them. "Is that enough proof for you?" I headed back inside with Natala, Lexi, and Lee in tow.

"Stefan isn't like you," Lexi commented.

"No, the werewolf gene is spotty when it comes to picking a carrier," I answered. "You cannot tell anyone this. Not even Stefan."

"He doesn't know?" Lexi asked.

"No, and I don't want him to know. There's no telling what he'll do if he finds out."

"I hate to do this to him but I won't tell him."

"I won't either," said Lee.

"I'd appreciate it."

"That's all I wanted to know. So I just we're done here. It was a pleasure meeting you, Natala. Look after Damon."

"I will," Natala answered.

"Goodbye, Damon," said Lexi. Lee just shook his head. Natala and I watched as they drove off.

"They seemed kinda nice," Nat commented.

"Lexi has something against me."

"And it has to deal with Stefan, doesn't it?" She guessed.

"Yeah. It does."

"Am I the only one that has the feeling that something terrible is about to start?"

"I've had that feeling since last night so you're not the only one."

"Whatever it is, we should prepare for it."

"Are you thinking that it's a war with Ayden?"

"That's what my instincts are telling me."

I wrapped my arms around Nat's shoulders. "We'll get through it together, Nat."

_Ayden whatever you're possibly planning. We'll always be one step ahead._

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. They put a smile on my face, so review, review, review! (Please) Some followers would be great, too.**


End file.
